Chocolate, The Potion of Love
by VivGlam
Summary: It's Valentines' Day! Leorio makes Kurapika chocolate and is planning to confess his love. Unfortunately, the chocolate is eaten by Killua, who is irresistible to chocolate. More unfortunately, the chocolate is made using a secret potion of love. What worse can be coming...? Pairing: Leorio X Kurapika, Killua X Kurapika. Warning: YAOI/Shonen Ai. R & R please


**Chocolate, Potion of Love**

_A/N: Hey guys! This is my secon fanfic, and also my first BL! It's an idea which came to me on Valentines' Day but I only write it out now. I really had fun writing! It may be late for fiction about Valentines' Day, but please enjoy while reading. And please forgive my bad attempt at trying to be funny. Review please~_

_Disclaimer: H X H isn't mine._

It's Valentines' Day tomorrow!

Leorio, who has a huge crush on Kurapika, is planning to confess his love to Kurapika! Every festival has a thing to do with food, so naturally, he is making chocolate to the blonde boy he fancies of.

When it comes to the last step, which is freezing the chocolate in its heart-shaped mole, Leorio, carefully but excitedly, put in a blue diamond-shaped pill into his fluid like chocolate. He knows a doctor shouldn't abuse his medical knowledge, but thinking of Kurapika losing control under him... The thought is just too irresistible!

It's already 11pm; Kurapika is still not home, while the kids are already fast asleep. Leorio, suppressing his sleepiness, wait for the chocolate to freeze. He keeps smiling wickedly, sometimes even laughing, while the process of waiting is supposed to be boring as hell. He is already submerged in his fantasy world, where Kurapika is available at every corner in it.

The sound of the door being opened wakes him up a little. _Oh! He's home!_ With the maximum speed that he manages, Leorio hides every traces of the 'surprise' he's planning. When Kurapika approaches the dining table, Leorio is feigning to read a medical magazine.

Well, he can do better, if the magazine is upright instead of upside down.

"Hey! Kurapika! Now only you come home," with his usual over-excited tone Leorio exclaims.

"Leorio," Kurapika greets simply with a nod. He realizes something fishy just right before he grabs the glass for water, "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Leorio replies nervously, sounding extremely stupid to Kurapika.

"Your magazine is upside down," Kurapika points out, one of his eyebrows rises automatically.

"Oh?!" Leorio cries out, feeling his heart almost jumping out of his mouth, "Uhm, I was trying... Uhm, just to see if I can read like this."

"Hmm," the boy can't bring himself to believe his friend, especially he's a bad liar, but there doesn't seem to be a rational reason to keep investigating, "Well then, happy upside down reading. Goodnight."

"Goodnight~" the 'old' man exclaims as he tries to hold back his sigh for relief. Very well, everything is going as planned!

After Kurapika drinks his glass of water and goes to bed, Leorio look at the clock hanging on the wall, and it's already 1 in the morning.

He packs the unmolded chocolate in a tiny red box and ties it with a matching gold ribbon. Together with the bunch of roses, he put it onto the side table in his bedroom. _Tomorrow is gonna be a real big day!_

H X H

"Gon! Hurry up!" Killua shouts at his friend. It's only 5.38am, but they had promised to meet Biscuit at 6am in the park for their special training.

"Coming~" Gon answers in a lisping manner as he's brushing his teeth. He, surely, like Killua, doesn't want to be punished by the old lady for being unpunctual.

Killua, wandering in the living room, suddenly sense a sweet luring scent coming from Leorio room. He sniffs harder to make sure he's right with his thought. Yes, it must be it, my love, chocolate~

He dashes into Leorio's room to find a bunch of roses and a red box on the soundly asleep Leorio's side table. Without second thinking, he immediately unties the ribbon and opens the tiny box. Like how Biscuit obtains a precious jewel, Killua smile broadly, and enjoys every second feeling the chocolate melts on his tongue.

"Killua! Where are you?" Gon's voice is heard from outside Leorio's room. Apparently he's done cleaning up.

"Coming!" Killua answers as he hops out of Leorio's room. A morning with a chocolate is a guarantee for a nice day!

Poor Leorio, who's still lying on his bed like a corpse because of tiredness, will have to make another chocolate...

H X H

"Run! Come on! Faster!" Biscuit demands the two kids as they sprint around the park. Gon is still looking easy as they're still warming up, but he notices his friend is not in his normal state.

"Hey, Killua, what's wrong?" Gon whispers in concern.

"I... I'm not sure..." Killua whispers back, feeling uneasy. Surely Gon, pure and innocent, wouldn't understand how he feels now. The friction between his pants and his cock due to the running is making him having an erection. The swelled up penis is eager to have its way to wreck, provoking Killua's exhilaration, in a way that the boy doesn't like.

Gon, looking at his friend's unnaturally blushed-red faced, feels that he should do something for Killua before things become worse. "Biscuit, I think Killua isn't feeling well!"

Biscuit, hearing Gon's exclaim and seeing Killua's awkward reaction, signals them to stop running. "Killua, what's wrong with you?" Biscuit questions, almost like interrogating.

"Nothing..." The silver haired boy mutters_. How am I going to tell you, I'm having an erection and it's making me uncomfortable that I can almost fuck you old bitch?!_

"Really?" Biscuit, raising an eyebrow, finds Killua acting really strange. Not only that his forehead feels hot when she touches it, his face is also blushing red hot.

"I..." Killua wants to hide away from his mentor and his best friend now, if only he can think of a good enough reason to let Biscuit dismisses him. He looks down to his feet as he can't think of any reasonable excuse.

"Oh! Ho ho ho!" the experienced mentor seems to get it all already. Killua wonders how, then he realizes he's staring at his swelled up pants indirectly. "I get it! Okay! Okay! Killua you may go. Looks like someone's hitting puberty, fu fu fu!"

Killua, feeling relieved, at the same time embarrassed sprints back to their apartment immediately. "Biscuit, what's puberty?" he hears his friend asking absurdly. _Idiot..._

H X H

"Geez! Where's my chocolate?!" Leorio is looking up and down to find the chocolate he made for his love. _Where can it be?_

Knowing that it's not going to turn up anyway, Leorio decides to make another, and he has to be quick! _Yes, I'll make another and confess to him tonight, since that he's gone out already._

So, he takes his wallet with him and goes to the shop nearby to get the ingredients ready. Carefully, he smuggles the packet of blue diamond-shaped pills in his pocket.

_This time it's gonna work!_

H X H

Killua, back to the apartment, finds that everybody is out. Out of relief, he sighs.

Knowing there won't be anyone coming home, he takes off his pants eagerly in the living room and caresses his dick. He's just so happy that he can finally get it out, at the same time wonders why does it happen in such a bad timing.

Killua pumps his cock, thinking of the image he's fantasying every time when he does it. Blond hair, blue eyes, genuine smile, pearl white teeth... It feels like paradise that his legs are weak like jelly that he has to kneel down.

The sound of the door opened out of the blue scares every hell out of him.

H X H

Kurapika, who's going to work, forgot the document he has to show to Light Nostrade. He walks back to the apartment to get it.

When he opens the door, what he sees almost makes his jaw drops. His friend, Killua... _He's masturbating! Pants off! In the living room! Such big –beep-!_

The silver haired boy is completely shocked at first that he's unable to react, like him, but eventually, he bursts out to laughter.

"Kurapika..." Killua says as he finally able to stop laughing, "I think it's fate, I mean what's happening now... I, I want you for such a long time!"

"Wa- Wait!" Kurapika exclaims as the younger boy pounces to him, eagerly removing every piece of garment hanging on his thin frame of body, without giving him a chance to say another word.

This is definitely rape! Well, it is, if only the blonde doesn't want Killua. In fact, he too, had been fantasying his friend. Kurapika smiles, glad that he isn't the only one who has that guilty, filthy thought in his head. "Wait! This is so unfair! I'm already naked but you still have your shirt!"

H X H

"Ah! What the..." Leorio, who just enters the door, half-shocked-half-heart-broken stands still, unable to move a hair.

Killua on top, Kurapika at the bottom, both naked, both moaning, seems to be too busy to even give a damn on the old man. They're enjoying each other, knowing they're having each other's mind and body entirely for themselves.

Leorio, with all the ingredients bought scattered on the floor, kneels on the floor and can do nothing but watch. He feels like crying, sobbing, cutting his wrist, hanging his head, jumping off a building...

"Biscuit dismissed me earlier; say she has a date with Hi- so- ka... Leorio, what's going on?" Gon, comes in at the meantime, finds the two naked boys doing something he can't understand on the coach, while Leorio kneeling on the floor watching with eyes full of tears of jealousy.

"What's this?" Gon asks, ignoring his friend's great grief, as he sees a packet of blue pills dropping off from Leorio's pocket.

"Viagra 100mg? What's that?"


End file.
